Sylax Nacarin
Sylax Nacarin was created by Inflationking. Her partner is Luxia, a Stuffington Priestess. Background Sylax is a warrior by heart who will protect her friends no matter the cost. She is a long range fighter who carries a large cannon that she also uses as a close range weapon. She's always prepared and never leaves home without at least one gun and 3 spare sets of ammo. She is capable of swinging the giant cannon on her back like it's no big deal and can also use 2 magnums in conjunction with the cannon using a unique fighting style. Her cannon also contains a hidden arsenal of weapons, including several pistols, a sniper rifle, a sword, and many cases of ammunition. However, as strong as she is, she is very sensitive about her underdeveloped and boy-ish body, causing her to go berserk and sometimes make stupid decisions. Sylax also possesses a strong desire to be the best and wishes to kill her rival, Raven Drakuel, with her own hands. In actuality, she only wants to beat raven in hopes of winning his heart. Finding herself in the world of the Shamens, Sylax immediately discovered her weapons were gone and that she was pregnant. She was also rather ticked to find her breasts had done very little growing despite the size of her belly. While she didn't care much about her new pregnancy and her new attire, she did feel uneasy about not having her weapons with her. When she summoned her okuni partner, things only got worse for Sylax as she and her new partner discovered. Her Okuni is a Priestess Stuffington which she named Luxia and needless to say, Sylax was unable to get it to cooperate with her due to her slim body. Of course, this only lasted until Luxia teased Sylax about her body, which resulted in Sylax doing something incredibly stupid, eating a meal that put even the biggest glutton to shame. This of course wound up winning the cooperation of her Okuni and their partnership truly began at that moment. Personality Strong willed and happy, but gets furious when someone calls her a boy. Appearance She has light yellow hair that is medium, light skin, crystal blue eyes, and an underdeveloped body that makes her look like a boy. Her Shaman outfit consists of a jet black hoodie with white trim around the hood, a red belt that is often obscured by her large belly, white and black long pants with yellow cuffs, and black shoes with red edges and silver metal plates across the top. Abilities * Marksmanship- Sylax’s talent with firearms makes her a an expert markswoman. She can even display surprising accuracy with low tech weapons like the bow or slingshot, but she prefers modern firearms overall. * Gluttony - Sylax can down enough food in one sitting that many assume she could be part Stuffington herself. Relationship with her Okuni After nearly popping herself like a water balloon by eating a large sum of food, Sylax and Luxia have been on relatively good terms, but tend to argue a lot. Sylax has also recently become rather obese thanks to Luxia's customs, humorously making Sylax the fattest Shaman in the land. This seeming obsession with fattening her master up may be because of Sylax's training, which seems to allow her to do things as good as she used to be able to dispite her new weight (although tree branches have broken under Sylaxs new girth). Luxia also has a tendency to point out Sylax's lack of boobs, commenting on their small size despite all of Sylax's weight gain and her pregnancy. Weather this is out of spite or sincere curiosity has yet to be made clear, but Luxia has been beaten badly several times by Sylax because of this. Luxia and Sylax do care a lot for each other though, and Sylax plans to use her wish to try and take Luxia back with her to her own world when the contest is over. While Luxia is ok with that wish neither she nor Sylax know if that'd work, but both are willing to try. Luxia also doesn't seem to understand Sylax's intense interest in weaponry, but even so, she's helped Sylax recover her signature Cannon and Magnums, and even helps Sylax make ammunition for them. Of course though, the bullets Sylax and Luxia make are stun bullets and, for her cannon, smoke bombs and sleep gas missiles. Okuni In her Belly Left on Ranch ... Other appearances Trivia * Before meeting Raven, Sylax used to be an assassin for hire, hence her skills with fire arms. Before coming to the world of the shamen, she had quit this job and became a simple Mercenary. Recently, she has also taken to actually avoiding killing her foes. Category:Characters Category:Fanmade characters Category:Shamans